


Broken Promise

by BeautifulOtomeHell



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOtomeHell/pseuds/BeautifulOtomeHell
Summary: A simple promise, yet never fulfilled.





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! A new fanfic writer here! After reading numerous gorgeous viewfinder fanfics on here, I thought: why not write my own? (Only after I started to write do I realize how hard it is T_T) After all, us readers have to survive on fanfics during the two months wait for every chapter of Yamane-sensei's work, though I'm so grateful Viewfinder turned from a one-shot and into a serializing piece!
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Yamane-sensei but the plot is mine. Any similarities to any other fanfic/stories is not on purpose!
> 
> Everything is checked by me and I apologise for any incorrect spelling or grammar!
> 
> Reviews would be greatly appreciated and so is any constructive criticisms!
> 
> Warning: Contains description blood and violence so please proceed with caution! ^_^
> 
> Fanfiction and Wattpad: BeautifulOtomeHell  
> (I will also be posting original stories on Wattpad ~ ^v^)
> 
>  
> 
> BeautifulOtomeHell ~ 3

Akihito.

Like the sun, his presence lit up Asami's dark world.

Akihito.

His warmth melted Asami's impenetrable ice fortress heart. The heart that has stayed firmly shut for decades, yet this reckless photographer has found his way in.

Akihito.

Akihito's eyes were closed, his long eyelashes quivered slightly, casting shadows across his cheekbones. Plump lips parted slightly. The sound of his quiet, rhythmic breathing indicated that he is in dreamland.

"Akihito."

"Hurgh?"

Akihito slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

"Asami?"

His hoarse voice floated into Asami's ears.

No sound could compare with Akihito's voice in Asami's ears. If he had to compare it, it would probably sound like the voice of the sirens in the oceans, seducing the sailors, luring them and trapping them.

Asami leaned over the bed and tousled the bronze hair. The soft locks slipped from his hands like water.

"Are you awake?"

"H-hey! You are messing up my hair!" Akihito, still half-awake, protested feebly, though he was secretly enjoying the sensation of Asami's big hands stroking his head. It made him feel safe. The hand that has saved and protected him numerous times.

"Any messier than the bed head you already have?"

"What do you mean? I've got the trendiest hairstyle in the whole city!" Akihito replied indignantly, trying to catch Asami's hand half-heartedly.

"Is that so?"

Asami laughed softly, and Akihito closed his eyes and savoured the sound of the deep rumble in Asami's chest when he laughed. It wasn't often that Asami laughed, even less since the Russian group have been a pain in the backside lately. He wanted to help, protect Asami as much as Asami is protecting him, but when he remembered the look of fury on Asami's face when he tried to explain that he wanted to help, he knew the danger involved were something he is not capable of handling. Of course, he knew the risks, but he would rather be the one in danger than the thought of putting Asami's life at peril.

"Breakfast is ready."

"What? You made breakfast? Is the kitchen on fire? Or do I need to call the government and tell them that a new poisonous toxic waste has been created?" Akihito joked as he climbed out of bed, but tripped as soon as he took a step forward towards the bathroom.

"Woah!" Akihito stumbled. Flailing his arms, he braced for the impact of falling onto the floor.

Instead, he never touched the ground. Strong steel arms wrapped them securely around his torso, preventing him from landing flat on his face.

"Oh, thanks." Akihito mumbled, embarrassed. "These pants legs are too long," he pulled at them, sighing, and tried to step out of Asami's embrace. Instead, Asami's arms were still locked around his waist firmly, showing no signs of letting him go anytime soon.

"Asami?" Puzzled, Akihito turned around and stopped struggling when he realized that Asami had suddenly froze and was staring at him intensely, golden orbs flashing darkly with desire.

"I believe that those are my pants that you are wearing. Am I correct, Akihito?" Asami growled.

"W-well, I couldn't find mine last night, and since yours were lying on the sofa I just grabbed them and went to sleep." Akihito gabled quickly, trying to save his ass that would no doubt be in trouble if he doesn't think of an escape quickly.

"Just sleep? You did nothing else? Even though they are mine and you wore them knowing that?" Asami's voice was thick with desire as he moved his face closer to Akihito's face and whispered into his ears. His teeth gently scraped along the soft earlobes hiding behind the brown strands.

"Y-yeah! Obviously! I went straight to slee- Ahhh! B-Baka! Where are you touching?!" Akihito moaned as one of Asami's hand slipped into his tank top and the other was heading dangerously south. "S-stop! It's still so early in the morning!" Even Akihito's protest sounded weak against his own ears, and he knew he was getting dangerously close to give into the temptation.

*Growl*

They both froze.

*Growl*

Akihito's stomach growled again, and Asami gave him a look of disbelief. Akihito moaned and covered his face in embarrassment.

"W-what? I told you I'm hungry! C'mon! I wanna have a taste of your breakfast!" Akihito quickly unwind the crime boss' arms and made a mad dash to the toilet.

"Technically, Kirishima made breakfast." Asami's lip tugged upwards as he looked at the blushing young man. Better to do it after breakfast so Akihito's stomach won't interrupt them anymore. He thought.

"Whaaaaat? I wanna taste your food. Though I might prepare myself for getting food poison." Akihito grinned as he brushed his teeth.

"Hmm. Maybe someday." Asami mused.

"It's a promise!" The photographers cheerful voice rang out throughout the bedroom.

Akihito.

"Akihito"

Akihito was lying, eyes closed. Long eyelashes casted shadows across his face, lips parted.

"Akihito."

Asami gently reached out and gently touched the bronze locks.

"Akihito. It's time to wake up."

Except...

White.

Akihito's face was a deathly shade of white, marred with cuts across his cheeks. Purple veins stood out prominently from his bleached skin. Cracked lips that has been painted blue. A single trail of dried blood ran from the corner of his lips to his chin. The bronze hair was now matted with congealed blood.

"Akihito."

"Akihito."

Asami patted his lovers' cheeks. Coldness seeped into his hands. Into his heart.

"Wake up, Akihito."

"Asami-sama, I think he is-"

"Akihito, wake up."

"Asami-sama, please, he is-"

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"Asami-sama-"

"WHY?"

Asami's rage shook the abandoned warehouse, Akihito's broken body littered at his feet. Six long katana swords protruded from his once energy-filled body. The warmth long gone, only an icy stillness remained. The pungent metallic smell of blood lingered throughout the whole area.

Only the tell-tale signs told of the tortures that Akihito suffered in his last moments. A long smear of blood from the centre of the room showed that he has dragged his broken body towards the entrance before meeting his end.

Did he call his name in his last moments? Was it his name that were forever frozen on his lips? Did he believe that he would be in time to save him? Did he realize in his last moments that he couldn't come in time to save him?

Yes, yes, yes and yes.

Why? Wasn't he the most powerful man in the whole of Japan? Shouldn't it be easy for such a powerful man to protect a single lover? Yet he failed. He, Asami Ryuuichi failed to protect the most important person in his life. What is the point of being the most powerful person yet no being able to protect a single thing he cherished?

Asami gently picked up Akihito's battered body.

"Find them." Asami's voice was colder than absolute zero. His eyes were flat, detached of emotions. Darkness and hatred oozed out of him, tainting the air around him.

'Find out who did this."

"Yes sir."

Kirishima knew that whoever did this to Akihito would wish that they were never born once Asami were done with them, yet Kirishima couldn't feel any sympathy towards them. Instead his blood boiled. Even though he sometimes found the brat's behaviour irksome, he still found him endearing. Without the brat, there were no one to save Asami from falling into the abyss of darkness. Kirishima quietly signalled to the rest of the guards to go outside, to give them a moment alone. The last goodbye that could never be exchanged.

A guttural cry echoed through the warehouse. Never could a man sound so broken, so heart wretched, as Asami did at that time. Why? His mind was numb, numb with pain. Refusing, yet acknowledging the truth before his eyes.

How could this happen?

Darkness swirled around his heart, a red-hot mist began to slowly cloud his vision. Ringing sounds echoed throughout his head.

He wouldn't rest until he has seen them and their families wiped out.

Asami looked one last time at Akihito's face, using his thumb pad, he gently wiped away the droplet that has fallen on the white cheek. Asami kissed Akihito's frozen forehead, staring at the face that he loved and whispered: "I swear I will avenge you. I promise. Wait for me. I will come to you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: By the way, after spending some time writing I realized how much my English sucks. I realized I kept on using the same words repeatedly so I had to stop and check for synonyms *sobs*
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! *bow*


End file.
